


Tant que ça

by Naelhinn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Modern AU, No kiss they just are in love and being soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naelhinn/pseuds/Naelhinn
Summary: Ophélia n'était partie qu'une semaine. Mais pour elle comme pour Soleil, une semaine était irrationnellement trop.
Relationships: Ophelia/Soleil (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 1





	Tant que ça

C'était une nuit pluvieuse et l'orage se déchaînait. Installée dans le grand canapé qui occupait presque l'entièreté du salon, Soleil passait le temps en jouant avec un crayon à papier. L'horloge indiquait presque dix heures du soir. Elle s'enfouit plus profondément entre les coussins et soupira. Le temps passait trop lentement.  
La pluie tambourinait aux fenêtres. Dehors c'était un véritable déluge. Soleil regarda à nouveau l'horloge. Dix heures moins deux. Sur la table elle avait déjà amenée une serviette sèche : elle n'avait plus rien à préparer, elle ne pouvait plus qu'attendre. Attendre. Attendre encore et encore.  
La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant rentrer une bourrasque d'air froid, le roulement lointain du tonnerre et, au milieu d'une tempête de cheveux pâles, Ophélia. La jeune femme eût tout juste le temps d'émettre un gargouillis avant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et de tomber la tête la première. Heureusement, Soleil avait pris les devants et la rattrapa dans ses bras. Elle était trempée et respirait lourdement.

« Ophélia, tu vas bien ? »

Le silence de sa compagne l'inquiétait. Elle refusait de bouger de l'entrée et de lâcher Soleil, même pour laisser cette dernière aller lui chercher la serviette qu'elle lui avait préparé. Ainsi, Soleil fit de son mieux pour fermer la porte tout en gardant une Ophélia haletante effondrée se reposant dans le creux de son épaule.  
Finalement Ophélia reprit son souffle et se redressa suffisamment pour regarder Soleil droit dans les yeux, tout en continuant de se reposer sur elle.

« Ah enfin mes yeux peuvent à nouveau se poser sur ton visage étincelant ! Enfin mon âme peut se nourrir de la seule beauté à laquelle elle aspire ! Enfin mon coeur s'apaise ! Oh comme les étoiles étaient cruelles de nous séparer, d'éloigner tes lèvres des miennes, tes cheveux de mes mains, ta vue de mon bonheur ! Oh quelles cruelles étoiles oui, prêtes à me faire souffrir, à m'éprouver de la pire des manière pendant si longtemps ! Chut, ne dis rien, laisse-moi contempler ton visage plus parfait que les constellations, laisse-moi caresser du regard ces joues auxquelles les brumes de mes rêves ne parvenaient jamais à rendre justice ! Les étoiles m'avaient menée sur un chemin si lointain, si reclus dans l'univers, l'éternité semblait n'être qu'une poussière de seconde dans le sablier de notre séparation ! Ah maudites soit-elles ces étoiles qui osèrent me séparer de la seule source de lumière que L'Elue puisse accepter ! Maudites soit-elles pour si longtemps m'avoir plongée dans les ténèbres glaciales de la solitude ! »

Puis à nouveau elle s'effondra dans les bras de Soleil comme si elle cherchait à s'y réchauffer. Approchant sa bouche de son oreille, Soleil arbora son plus beau sourire narquois et laissa glisser à son esprit dans un murmure :

« Tant que ça ? »

La réponse lui parvint sous la même forme, Ophélia toujours enfouie dans ses bras.

« Tant que ça. »

En se déplaçant lentement, Soleil avait réussi à enlacer sa compagne. Elle l'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour regarder ses yeux perlés. Ils étaient toujours plein de cette malice qu'elle adorait plus que tout chez elle.

« Et ce n'était qu'une semaine... »

Ophélia eut l'air outrée. 

« Une semaine ? Mais une semaine, c'est une éternité de rêveries ! Une semaine loin de toi, c'est un millénaire chaque seconde ! Une seconde de vie à écouter ta respiration m'est plus précieuse qu'une année entière seule ! Alors une semaine de perdue, quel désastre ! »

Soleil devait se retenir d'éclater de rire. Ecartant quelques mèches du front d'Ophélia elle chuchota :

« Eh bien quel courage tu as eu de braver l'éternité ! Dors maintenant. »

Elle embrassa son front et Ophélia s'endormit dans ses bras, la respiration calme, le visage souriant et l'air apaisé. Elle caressa sa joue et l'écouta respirer alors qu'elle la transportait jusque dans leur chambre. Une fois Ophélia sur le lit et les couvertures tirées pur la couvrir, Soleil la contempla dormir dans la pénombre avec bonheur.  
Une éternité… oui. Cette semaine avait duré une éternité. Et c'était peu dire. C'était, et elle se rendait là bien compte de l'influence de sa compagne sur elle, à peine une ombre, un écho que de parler d'éternité. Ce que son coeur avait ressenti cette semaine, elle n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire.  
Et peut-être même qu'Ophélia non plus n'en avait pas, se dit-elle en embrassant à nouveau son front.


End file.
